The Streets of Heaven
by Seruleyan-Wings
Summary: Do you ever wonder if God grants his angels miracles?


A.N.~ My first real new one of this year! Yay! Anyhow, I heard this song on the radio and it nearly had me in tears. The idea hit me, and I looked it up, it hasn't been done in this genre yet, nor has it been done in the anime' genre yet I believe, but anyhow, I hope you really enjoy this and please don't forget to review! Ja ne!

Disclaimer ~ I don't own DB/Z/GT or any of the related characters. It all belongs to the ingenious, incredible Akira Toriyama-san. Without him, this fic would not be possible. Nor do I own 'The Streets of Heaven' by the talented Sherrie Austin. ^^

The Streets of Heaven

"There's nothing more we can do for her right now, Mrs. Briefs. We've done everything we can for her, now all that's left to do is wait and see if she pulls through." 

'Nothing more to do?' Surely a team of professional, degree-credible doctors have not eliminated every last possibility she has of survival. But then again, maybe if she'd have been a more vigilant parent, she'd be outside playing instead of struggling to survive in a hospital room. 

Bulma stepped back inside the small, dim-lit, lugubrious quarters. It was almost 2 A.M. by the hospital's clock. Bulma had been here for almost 48 hours now, waiting for something positive to develop, but here she was again, still waiting. 

The weary mother took a seat in a chair beside her daughter's bed, and set her fresh hot coffee on the table beside her. She leaned over to where her angel now slept soundly, which scared her. Bulma grabbed the young girl's hand, as she had done before, then laid her own head on the mattress, patiently watching the young child sleep.

The doctor's phrase repeated in her mind: _"Nothing more we can do for her…"_

'Dammit, you're supposed to have graduated from the best colleges in the country. How can you say that there's nothing you can do for her? There must be something…there's always something."

Bulma's eyes teared up once more before she squeezed her eyes shut.

__

'No! I'm not going to cry! It's not over yet! She's going to pull through! I just know she is…"

Her eyes opened up once more to gaze upon her young daughter. Bura lay there silently while a heart monitor tracked the beats of her heart with rhythmic beeps. 

A breathing mask had been put over her mouth to assist her in breathing, keeping the proper oxygen amounts circulating through her system. 

__

'Kami shimatta,' she thought, _'If only I had been with her, I could have warned her…I could have stopped her…I could have prevented all this from happening…'_

But all the could have's and if only's would not reverse anything, and neither could the doctors. There was nothing anyone could do now, but wait. 

__

'God dammit, I'm so sick of waiting. I feel so useless! There has to be something I can do other than sit here and cry!' 

Bulma quelled back the tears that threatened her eyes as all the morbid possibilities of the fate of her girl shuffled through her mind. It seemed so hopeless. Bura was slowly dying, the supposed 'best of the best' professional surgeons and pediatricians were saying that they had done everything within their power for her and all that could be done was to _wait _and see what becomes of her condition. Bura had been like this for 2 days, progressively getting worse with each passing day, and not one single iota of evidence says that she'll recover. The stressed mother hadn't slept in over 48 hours; the only thing she had in her stomach was coffee and a tiny blueberry muffin, which had been eaten this morning. It was absolutely miserable. She was at her wit's end, and all she could do now was wait. 

Bulma pulled her head up to look at the slumbering child. She let out a mournful sigh, as she begun a silent prayer for her daughter, the same one she had prayed nights ago. Bulma was not a faithful prayer, but the situation was dire, and right now God was the only one she could count on now for a miracle.

_Hello God, it's me again. 2:00 a.m., Room 304._

Visiting hours are over, time for our bedside tug of war.

This sleeping child between us may not make it through the night.

I'm fighting back the tears as she fights for her life.

Well, it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Bulma could still hear the high pitch scream that originated from the front yard that fateful day. She was on her 12:30 lunch break and had assumed that Bura was under the watchful eye of a daycare attendant. Her heart leaped into her throat as adrenaline pumped through her veins like the speeding racecars of the Indi 500. Her feet carried her swiftly to the door where she flung it open as if it weren't even there. She saw a diesel truck stopped inches from a mob of people, it's engine still roaring. 

__

'Oh, God, please no…' her heart once more did a 360 degree spin in her chest as she raced to the group. Her husband fiercely chased away the accused driver and curious neighbors that came out to check on the young girl. Bulma ran towards where Vegeta clutched the young girl to himself. His eyes glanced at her, and for once, their appearance frightened her. They were filled with an emotion she never thought she'd live to see him express; fear. 

Communication established between their eyes acknowledged to both where the injured child must be treated, and as Vegeta took to the air in a super-powered energy flight, his precious girl in his arms, Bulma enlisted the assistance of her air car to transport her to the ER of the largest city's hospital.

In a rush of pure adrenaline, she drove like a madman to the hospital. Hurriedly parking her car, she practically flew into the reception room, where a medical team had already assembled to treat her. There was no doubt in her mind that her husband was the cause of the speedy assistance of the emergency team, and she quickly followed them through the maize of halls, providing for them as much information she could, until she and Vegeta were ordered to remain in the waiting room. And like hell Vegeta was going to remain in the waiting room while a bunch of humans operated on his child. The human doctors had little knowledge of how to treat an injury of that nature on a hybrid Saiyajin with absolutely no knowledge whatsoever on how a hybrid Saiyajin's body functions. But Bulma somehow coaxed him into staying put. Needless to say, he was not going to utilize the chairs of the waiting room. He was going to be the first to extract the information from the first doctor that emerged from the doors. And that he did, interrogating the terrified doctor out of his mind, until Bulma decided it was time to intervene. 

He would absolutely not accept 'impossible' as an answer. Lord knows he was the reason that the doctors tried every possible method known in the medical books to repair Bura. He demanded absolute perfection, especially when it came to the health of his little girl. 

She knew that he had a special bond with his daughter. He loved their son, that she knew, but now that Trunks was 21 (I did the math) and had moved out of the house, he turned his focus onto pleasing his princess. He would coddle to her every need, big or small, and make sure she was happy. Vegeta had done a remarkable transformation from what he once was. He had not totally conformed to 'the earthling way', but he had more of a heart than what everyone thought he had. She knew that this tragedy affected him the hardest, and Lord only knows what he would do if she died.

__

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever?

But right now I need her so much more.

She's much too young to be on her own:

Barely just turned seven.

__

'God, please. Don't take my little girl. Don't take his little girl."

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?

Just last weekend was her birthday. Trunks and Marron had flown in from their honeymoon in Australia as a surprise for B-chan's 7th birthday. She was ecstatic to see them and all her friends attend her party. Her smile shined as bright as the sun as she opened each fancily wrapped gift. But her cake was the best part of the whole day. It was white with pink and blue frosting, almost 3 layers high with 7 enflamed candles on the top. She squealed once more, and as soon as everyone sung a very off-key but surprisingly melodious chorus of 'Happy Birthday'. Her tiny little cheeks filled to their capacity with air, then she exhaled in a vigorous rush, extinguishing the 7 tiny flames, and also covering some of her friends on the other side of the table with frosting. Everyone giggled with delight as the children began to lick the frosting off their faces.

__

Tell me God, do you remember the wishes that she made,

As she blew out the candles on her last birthday cake?

That night, her papa carried her up to her room to tuck her in for the night. Bulma was passing by the room, and couldn't help but listen to the conversation between the two.

"Papa?" 

"Hai, princess?" Vegeta sat on her bed and lovingly gazed down at the girl.

"D'ya know what I wished for?"

"I have no idea, B-chan. Tell me."

" Okay, but you can't tell Okaasan."

"Oh?"

"Hai, if she knows, I don't think she'll be very pleased with me."

Bulma knew what it was ever before Bura uttered a word. A pony. She wished for it every year, and Bulma would buy one, except that they required extreme care and responsibility, and Bura was not ready for that yet. That and, she was not particularly fond of animals trouncing around the backyard dressed up as 'My Little Pony'. 

__

She wants to ride a pony when she'd big enough,

"Princess, you shouldn't worry about that. I told you that I'd teach you to fly so you wouldn't need a horse to get around. Besides, Saiyajin royalty shouldn't rely on human ways to get around. Flying is much easier." 

Bulma smiled. She knew that to any other person, Vegeta would explain this in words college students could barely translate, but Bura was the only person that Bulma knew of that Vegeta would diminish his vocabulary for so they could communicate.

Bura let out a contagious giggle.

"No, papa. Not a pony! This time wished for something else."

" So tell me then, princess, what did you wish for this time?"

"Okay, promise not to tell mama?"

"Promise."

"Okay. Daddy, do you think that when I'm all grown up, that…maybe we could get married?"

It was Vegeta's turn to let out a contagious laugh. It was a blue moon in November when he did this, and Bulma could not help but smile at his outburst, although, Bura didn't seem to see the amusement in it as her papa saw it. 

"What's so funny, 'tousan?" she said with a twinge of consternation in her voice.

Vegeta sensed this, and ceased laughing.

"Nothing, oujo, nothing. Why would you wish for something like that?" 

"Because…I don't ever want us to be apart. I would cry a whole lot and miss you everyday."

Vegeta's face softened and the fatherly love he had for her glimmered in his eyes. He brought his face close to hers as his masculine hand tenderly caressed her blue hair behind her ear.

"Princess, there isn't anywhere in the whole world you could be, that I wouldn't be able to be with you in an instant. I'll never be that far from you, ever." His statement was followed by a soft kiss on her forehead. 

Vegeta rose to his feet, and pulled the covers up farther on her as she settled into her bed.

"G'night papa. I love you."

He got to the door, turned around to her and smiled.

"You too, princess."

__

She wants to marry her Daddy when she's all grown up.

Well, it must be kind of crowded

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more.

She's much too young to be on her own:

Barely just turned seven.

So who will hold her hand when she crosses the streets of Heaven?

Bulma once more attempted to quell a fierce wave of tears, but futilely. How could this have happened to her? Bulma never thought that it would happen to her, then again, you never do expect the worst to happen to you, and when it does, it's just too hard and complicated for you to believe. 

"Bura, please, please forgive me." Bulma softly and tearfully muttered as she grasped onto Bura's small, limp hand. 

__

Lord, don't you know she's my angel

You got plenty of your own

Bulma knew she would never establish a bond with her daughter as strong as the one she had with her father, but she loved her daughter with an unconditional love that only a mother could posses.

__

And I know you hold a place for her

But she's already got a home

Her home was here, on earth. She needed to be with her family, everyone who loved and cherished her. She had once hear that every person in a family is as important as a puzzle piece. Without even the tiniest piece, the picture on the puzzle would not be whole, therefore leaving the puzzle incomplete. Bura was a big piece of their hearts, and even now without her they were unfufilled.

__

Well I don't know if you're listenin'

But praying is all that's left to do

The doctors have done all they could, but it was still not enough. She believed in angels and heavenly works, but she wondered if God did favors for his angels. If not, then maybe he grants miracles to his people. That was all she asked for now, just a simple miracle. 

__

So I ask you Lord have mercy, you lost a son once too

And it must be kind of crowded,

On the streets of Heaven.

So tell me: what do you need her for?

Don't you know one day she'll be your little girl forever.

But right now I need her so much more

Bulma took a shuddered breath, and let the rain of tears continue. Tears and prayers was all her angel's life hung on now. She had prayed for strength to make it through the rest of the night, and whatever else lie ahead for them. 

__

Lord, I know once you've made up your mind,

There's no use in beggin'.

The rain was falling synonymous with her tears. The room was so quiet, she was afraid her sobs would awaken the dead. She rubbed her face onto the blanket, drying up her tears, then looked over into the corner of the room. Her husband ,Vegeta, stood there, arms crossed across his chest and obsidian black eyes focused on the ongoing storm proceeding outside the window. He stood motionless and wordless, the same he had been ever since they've been in this room. It really wasn't easy watching him. Although he still wore his regular poker-faced expression, his eyes teemed with anguish and torment. No doubt the same woes that passed through her mind, also ran through his. He was aware of the possibility that he would lose her, though he tended not to entertain such thoughts. He kept his mind, probably repeating like a broken record, on the fact that she _would _regain her health, and he _would _take her home and teach her to fly. 

Suddenly, his head jerked towards the bed, his anxious eyes falling on Bura. I averted my eyes the same direction as Vegeta made his way over to the bedside as well. Not kneeling, but stood as close to her as his mate was.

Then I felt what he had come over here for. Her hand slowly moved under mine, and her tiny blue eyes fluttered open, revealing her beautiful teal orbs. It was a relief to see those gorgeous gems of hers again. 

"Hi, mama, papa." She softly said.

"Hello, darling." Bulma said excitedly, but softly to her angel, letting her lips receive a daring turn. A small smile graced Vegeta's lips as well. Indeed, it was a relief for the both of us to see her perform conscience acts again.

__

So if you take her with you today,

"Mama, papa..." Bura whispered lower, her tiny hand reaching out for her fathers, where it was met eagerly by his hand.

"Hai, angel?" the girl's mother responded, her voice choking up again.

__

Will you make sure she looks both ways,

"I…I love you guys. Very much."

"We…I love you too. So very, very much." Bulma's vision became myopic, due to the fresh tears that sprang in her eyes. And if she hadn't known any better, it seemed that her husband too, was choking back tears as he gently carried the hand of his princess.

__

And would you hold her hand 

Bura softly smiled to both of them, tears too brimming in her eyes. 

"Don't ever forget that…I'm never too far…and I love you." she whispered, before closing her eyes again. 

__

when she crosses the streets of Heaven.

Bulma softly wiped the tears away, never letting go of Bura's hand. She looked over at Vegeta; he was still watching Bura. His eyes went uncharacteristically glossy, and he gently squeezed onto her hand as he laid her hand back onto the bed. He leaned forward to her forehead, and whispered something almost inaudible to her,

__

The streets of Heaven.

"I'm never too far, princess." 

__________________________________________________________________________________________________

This fic was intentionally written to end this way. This ending is an 'open-ended' fic. It does not mean anything definite. You, the reader/reviewer, make up how it ends. So whatever ending you think the fic deserves, give it! It's neither one nor the other. 

^O^/


End file.
